Domingo triste
by Heinzchetti
Summary: Le he rezado a Dios y parece no escucharme, he pedido a gritos a los ángeles por tu regreso y me responden que no volverás. Si Dios y los ángeles no permiten tu regreso, ¿será que ellos me permitirían volver a reunirme contigo? Faberry. Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Glee, ni Glee me pertenecen. Al igual que tampoco me pertenece la canción "gloomy sunday"**

* * *

**Primer fanfic que escribo, one-shot. Espero que no sea malísimo. La historia está inspirada en la canción gloomy sunday. Es una canción muy triste, pero su historia es muy interesante. Les recomiendo escucharla antes o durante el fic, no importa, solo para que se ambienten con el mood del fanfic. Está por ahí en internet, versionada mil veces, aunque a mi me gusta la versión de Billie Holiday. Espero disfruten el fic.**

* * *

**Domingo Triste**

Abro los ojos. Y cierro los ojos. ¿Estoy despierta o dormida? Ya no lo distingo. Mi cuerpo parece no tener alma. Las horas parecen pasar muy lento y muy rápido. La luz que se filtra desde mi ventana no me avisa la llegada de un día nuevo.

Desde que te fuiste no vivo más. Solo soy un cuerpo inerte. Estoy exhausta. No puedo más. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos solo para dejar caer lágrimas calladas que no sabía que se alojaban todavía en mis ojos. Desearía que mi cuerpo dejara de funcionar. Quisiera que mi cuerpo no produjera mas lagrimas, que no me doliera el corazón, que mi cerebro dejara de recordarme de lo que un día fue y ya no es.

Es domingo, una semana desde tu partida. Y me duele. Como el primer momento que supe que habías muerto. Yo no estaba contigo en ese momento, pero sin embargo lo sentí, porque contigo morí también. Contigo me fui, pero me quede. Solo para sufrir, solo para ahogarme en una pena lenta y cruel, que no desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Sufro la soledad y sufro tu ausencia.

Me pregunto ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué seguir con esto? Mi vida ya no es vida. El mundo se fue. Este lugar no me trae más alegrías.

Esta cama en la que mi cuerpo inmóvil se encuentra, esta cama que un día estuvo llena de amor, de felicidad, tan llena de ti, ahora solo es un testigo de mi partida lenta y dolorosa. Le he rezado a Dios y parece no escucharme, he pedido a gritos a los ángeles por tu regreso y me responden que no volverás.

¿Habrá alguna manera de llegar a ti de nuevo? ¿Habrá forma de volver a ver tu cara hermosa? ¿Volver a ver esos ojos dulces que iluminaban cada espacio de mi ser?

De pronto mi cerebro, que con saña y tirria sigue funcionando, maquina una idea. La idea más dolorosa y la más acertada que he tenido. Antes de tu partida, esa idea jamás hubiese pasado por mi cabeza, sin embargo, en lugar de asustarme, la idea me llena de emoción. Si Dios y los ángeles no permiten tu regreso, ¿será que ellos me permitirían volver a reunirme contigo? Cierro los ojos. No hay nada que pensar. Mi amor y mi dolor me mueven. Volveré a verte. Volveré a reunirme contigo, volveré a abrazarte y volveré a escuchar tu voz.

Mi familia y amigos sufrirán por mi partida, lo sé. Sé que sufren por mí ahora. ¿Entenderán que lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar contigo otra vez? Lo harán, mas tarde que temprano, pero lo harán. Abro los ojos. Dirijo mi vista a ese gran ventanal. Solías pasar tus tardes sin trabajo, acostada en la cama, leyendo alguna novela, tomando café y admirando la ciudad a través de él. Mi pequeña diva admirando su reino.

***Flashback***

-¡Mira Quinn! Mira qué hermoso ventanal tiene la habitación principal. ¡Y se abre! Tiene balcón, ¿Te imaginas? podríamos pasar las tardes viendo la ciudad. Seguro el amanecer se ve hermoso también. Compremos el apartamento mi amor, ¡hagámoslo!.-dijo Rachel entusiasmada, sus ojos reflejando el atardecer en sus ojos, mientras la luz tenue hacia brillar su piel oliva.-Estoy segura que la ciudad, a través de este ventanal, será testigo de los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas.

Quinn volvió a enamorarse de Rachel en ese instante, su corazón emanaba amor por aquella pequeña cantante a borbotones. Haría todo por ella, absolutamente todo. Su mujer en unos meses. Se casaría con aquella niña pequeñita de pelo castaño que había robado su corazón desde que tenía cuatro años, en aquel kínder garden. Quinn y Rachel estaban destinadas, desde el inicio de los tiempos, decía Rachel y Quinn solo se reía de ella por cursi. Pero en su cabeza, le daba la razón. Ellas eran Quinn y Rachel desde el inicio hasta el final.

-¡Hagámoslo princesa!.-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que parecía reflejo de la sonrisa que portaba Rachel.

Quinn la cargo y dio vueltas con ella. Rieron y se besaron. Eran las más felices. Eran solo Quinn y Rachel.

***Fin del flashback***

Han pasado cuatro años desde que me dijiste que sí en el altar. Se siente como si hubieran pasado mil años y a la vez ninguno. Me levanto de la cama lentamente, noto que mis brazos y mis piernas están más esbeltos que de costumbre. Tal vez la falta de apetito en toda la semana me había causado eso. Tal vez, el sufrimiento. Pero ya no importa. Con algo de esfuerzo me dirijo al ventanal que alguna vez contemplamos juntas, ventanal que de verdad fue testigo de momentos maravillosos. Sonrío por primera vez en una semana. Solo tú puedes hacerme sonreír. Solo tú.

Ahora frente a este ventanal apoyo mi cabeza cansada. El vaho de mi respiración pausada se hace presente en el vidrio. Estoy cansada. Cierro los ojos. Con los ojos cerrados busco la manija del ventanal y lo abro lentamente. Abro los ojos. La brisa y el ruido de la tarde dominical me pegan en la cara, New York se siente extraño sin ti. La vista ya no me gusta. Todo es más bello a tu lado, Rach. Avanzo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, hasta llegar al final del balcón. Y te recuerdo.

***Flashback***

Llegaba Quinn de trabajar, algo cansada pero contenta porque había sido un día fantástico en la producción de la película en la cual trabajaba como actriz.

-¡Rachel! Por Dios ¿qué haces ahí sentada? ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Baja de ahí!.-dice una Quinn asustada, llegaba de trabajar y lo primero que veía era a su mujer sentada en el ancho barandal del balcón de piedra. Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-¡Quinn! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Así sí que me puedo caer! .-dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí princesa? -dijo Quinn que ya estaba alado de Rachel, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, protegiéndola de cualquier falso movimiento que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy. En lo plena que soy. En lo enamorada que estoy.-dijo con una sonrisa llena de paz.

-Ditto.-dijo Quinn bromeando

-Quinn…-dijo Rachel haciendo un efectivo puchero que destrozaba el corazón de Quinn.

- Amo nuestra vida y te amo princesa, más que a nada. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé

Se quedaron un momento contemplando la vista a New York. No podían pedir nada más.

-Rach, ¿podemos entrar a la habitación? Me tiemblan las nalgas del vértigo que me dio cuando llegue y te vi sentada aquí.

Rachel largo un carcajada por las ocurrencias de su esposa y con cuidado y con la ayuda de Quinn paso las piernas al lado seguro del balcón.

-¿Qué pasaría si me caigo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Si te caes yo salto tras de ti, Rach.

-No digas tonterías Quinn.

-No es tontería, princesa. Eso es lo que haría. Desde el inicio hasta el final.

-Y dices que yo soy una cursi por usar esa frase.-dijo Rachel con voz burlona, mientras daba un salto al firme piso del balcón.

-Cállate y recibe a tu mujer como se debe.-dijo Quinn para después atraer a su esposa a un beso intenso.

***Fin del flashback***

Ese día habías cumplido dos semanas sin que te llegara tu periodo. Sin avisarme, te hiciste la prueba del embarazo y estabas esperando la respuesta. Una semana después estábamos celebrando que el tratamiento de fertilidad había dado resultados y que seríamos madres. Han pasado solo tres semanas de eso, Rach. Éramos tan felices, y lo íbamos a ser aún más. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no? Abro los ojos. Apoyo mis manos en el balcón de piedra. Espero que mi familia sepa que me voy con gusto. Que me voy por amor. Espero que me esperes, Rach. Espero que me bendigas, así como yo bendigo tu alma en este, mi último momento. Hago esfuerzo para subir al balcón, y ya que estoy parada, miro por última vez el atardecer de este triste domingo. Cierro mis ojos. Te veo. Me dejo ir.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Me despierto sobresaltada y sudando. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos. Estoy temblando. ¿Qué ha pasado? Reconozco el lugar en el que estoy. Veo el ventanal enfrente de la cama. Es mi habitación, recuerdo haberme acostado, después de hacer el amor y alado de…

-¡Rachel!- voltee rápidamente para comprobar, y ahí estaba, mi mujer, el amor de mi vida. Aquí está. Nunca se ha ido. Esta tal y como la vi por última vez, antes de quedarme dormida, después de una noche intensa de amor. Mi princesa estaba tranquila, desnuda y roncando ligeramente. Sin un solo temor en su cabeza. Sin nada malo alterando su inconsciente.

Fue un sueño…Dios mío fue un sueño. El alivio me invade y la consternación por el sueño tan vivido poco a poco sale de mi cuerpo. En el sueño la había perdido, y había atentado contra mi vida también. Me doy cuenta que me afecto mucho verme así en ese sueño, porque yo nunca haría algo así. Peo gracias a Dios fue solo un sueño. Empiezo a llorar de alegría y rió a carcajadas. Fue solo un maldito sueño. Mi Rachel está bien, yo estoy bien. Nuestra vida es increíble. Soy más feliz que nunca. Volteo de nuevo a verla, y me invade una sensación incontrolable de quererla tener en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Sin importarme un bledo el despertarla, la abrazo y le doy vuelta para ponerla encima de mí. Le doy besos por toda su cara y cuello, paso mis manos por su cuerpo desnudo, como comprobando que en realidad es ella. Que en realidad está aquí.

-¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya estaba dormida!-me dice algo adormilada y enojada. Y a mí me importa muy poco su enojo, con tal de sentirla y escucharla y tenerla cerca, muy cerca de mí.

-Te amo Rach, te amo muchísimo. Te amo que me asusta lo que podría llegar a hacer si algún día te pierdo. No me dejes nunca princesa. No me dejes nunca, por favor.-empiezo a llorar y ella levanta un poco su cabeza, sus ojos se ven llenos de angustia.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes? No llores mi vida.-me dice limpiando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares. Me agarra la cara y me da un beso que me calma. Un beso que sana las heridas que el maldito sueño dejo a su paso.

-No te preocupes, solo tuve un muy mal sueño. Solo abrázame muy fuerte, y quédate aquí.

-Te amo Quinn, y no me iré de tu lado por nada de este mundo. Ni el bebé que llevo en mi vientre ni yo, te abandonaremos jamás.

Acaricio su vientre y me besa de nuevo hasta quedarnos dormidas. La luz del día entra de nuevo por el ventanal, y me despierta. Siento la presión de un cuerpo apoyado en mí. El amor de mi vida y mi hijo siguen a mi lado.

No hay bendición más grande.

* * *

**Fin**

**El suicidio nunca es la solución. NUNCA. Por más problemas que tengamos, por dura que se ponga la vida. El sol siempre sale en las mañanas y con el otra oportunidad. **


End file.
